My Frozen Heart
by TrishaBeakens
Summary: Danielle moves back to her beloved hometown, but she runs into a few villians who want to take over her aquarium. Can she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

My flight back home was delayed another hour due to the face freezing blizzards. I _just _ finished college and it was close to the holidays so going back home to see my family is the only thing that is on my mind. I stretched my aching arms and looked up at the huge flight schedule. Delayed. That big, flashing, red word haunted me.

This would be the third time I missed Christmas with my family. They would be greatly disappointed if I missed another Christmas. I picked up a newspaper and flipped through it. I stopped flipping and gasped.

"Oh that can't be them.." I looked closer at a picture of two brothers. Well I didn't believe it, but it was them!

"Martin and Chris Kratt saves a herd of zebras from poachers." I said, softly reading the caption. The last time I saw the troublesome two was at our high school graduation. I chuckled remembering how they wept at the sight of our zoölogy teacher dissecting a frog. We all received a F that day because of the two. Oh how I missed the days of hearing the two talk about the beauty of wildlife and telling Zach to leave it alone.

Zach... I shook my head trying to shake the image of his shiny black hair, his green eyes, and his tall, lean figure from my head. It was hard to forget the guy considering V-tech posters had been taped on every store, wall, and airport. So to make a long story short, we attended different colleges. I loved him more than anything. Sadly a long distance relationship wasn't in our schedule.

"He's probably forgotten me any way." Putting down the newspaper I looked up at the flight schedule. My flight was finally open. I was going home after all these years.

"Ugh I hate flying." I groaned stepping off the plane. I threw up twice and the third was soon were fine but not airplanes. Someone could easily shoot you down or the engine could fail. I shuddered at the thought of falling out of the sky. Outside the snow fell lightly covering the ground in a cotton white blanket. I had the sudden childish urge to make a snowman. I brushed snow off my hair and started walking. What's the fun in taking a taxi? Nothing that's what. The family friendly houses I strolled by gave me a cozy feeling inside. They were all so familiar to me. So were the residents that lived inside them. I knew them since I was a little girl.

"I LOVE THIS PLACE." I shouted at the top of my lungs. I did love it here you know.

"You don't have to shout sheesh everyone can hear you" I turned around and smiled. "Awe did my baby brother miss me?" I ruffled my brother's reddish-brown hair. T.D frowned and patted down hisnow messy hair. "No but I did enjoy going through your room." He grinned and took off back to the brick house we called home.

"Todd you are SO DEAD." I grabbed my bags and ran after him. He is so not going to win this time. My bully brother always won in the past. Today his winning stream will end. I stopped running and looked across the street at a huge ebony house. It gave a chill down my spine. The grass and trees were dead. It had a huge fence around it. It looked like it was daring anyone to enter. Which I didn't plan on accepting the challenge.

"HEY BARBIE HURRY UP. I HAVE YOUR HAIRBRUSH. WANT ME TO BRUSH THE MAYOR'S DOGGG?" T.D giggled like a schoolgirl at a boy band concert.

"Yeah I'm coming..." I walked to him, keeping my sight on the house. It was the only new thing I saw. "T.D how long has that house been there?"

He looked up at the sky as if it would give him the answer.

"It was built a year after you left. Hey, me and some of the kids are gonna throw snowballs at it and see if we can tick the guy off."

I hit him in the back of the head. The boy was a trouble maker.

"Owww wait till mom hears that you hit me." He skipped around me singing 'just wait til I tel-l-l-lll'. Then he picked up a snowball and held it in my face. "I know you WANT to throw it. You NEED to throw it" I bit my lip and looked at the house. This was so wrong to do but I had to.

"Just one okay? After that we both swear off snow bashing. Deal?" T.D crossed his arms and smirked. Sighing, I took the snowball from him and threw it at the soul crushing house. Just before it hit the door, someone walked out and ended up getting a face full of snow. Oh dear...

"ALRIGHT WHAT BRAT DID THAT?" The unlucky person said brushing snow off their face. T.D shot off to the house saying 'we gonna die' over and over. I hid behind a tree and looked to see who my unsuspecting victim was. I gasped and cover my mouth. "Zach?" It couldn't be. The first guy I gave my heart to lived across the street from me.

He stood in the doorway brushing snow off his black sweater and ordered some cone-shaped robots to find who threw the snowball. The bots had a grayscale color scheme and red eyes that stared into your soul.

"Zachbots go find the little pest that keeps annoying me and take care of them." He frowned, closed the door and waited for his minions to do his dirty work. They flew off down the sidewalks ready to do their mission. I walked back slowly bumping into one. I had to do something quick.

"Oh heyyyy I like your... face. It's very... shiny..." I smiled nervously hoping the floating microwave would move on. It just floated there staring and made beeping noises. One of its red eyes went out and it fell over shooting sparks everywhere. "Well it was lovely but I have to go... so BYE." I ran hoping Zach didn't see me. It would be awkward since I did throw snow at him and possibly killed one of his robots. That was an accident okay? I finally arrived and opened the door while shaking the snow out of my hair. I need to dye the black ends blonde since I always receive odd looks but I actually kinda like it. Hey at least I'm not a plain Jane.

"Oh there's my baby." My mother embraced me and took off my coat. "Oh you poor thing you look exhausted!"

"You can say that.." I glared at T.D who was taking off his boots with a tree shaped Christmas cookie in his mouth. "You didn't tell me Zach lived there you lil brat." "Oh it slipped my mind." He said with a mouthful of cookie. "Anyway he deserves a snowball to face. He's a jerk." "Mom can I stuff Todd in a dumpster?" I asked politely. "Oh Shanni can I stuff Danielle in a body bag?" He shot back.

Shanni shook her head and headed for the kitchen. "Todd I told you to call me mom and no you both behave yourself. Leave Mr. Varmitech alone and go clean up." We both groaned and headed upstairs to clean up. "Can I go to work with you tomorrow?" T.D hugged my arm and whimpered like a puppy. "Why?" "Because I want tooooo." "Why?"

"Because you have to babysit me." "Why?" "Because mom and dad have to go shopping." "Wh-" "BECAUSE THEY CAN JUST TAKE ME WOMAN." He stomped off to the kitchen grumbling about how terrible his life was. I sat my bags down in my room and looked outside. Zach was talking to some creepy guy now. He wore a chef jacket and hat. His head was shavedvand the guy had a odd nose. I admit I saw my share of creepy men but he was the worst. I hoped they wasn't planning anything. I could hear what they was saying since my window was open just a tad. (Maybe because I opened it *cough cough*)

"So Mr. Varmitech is it a deal?" The creepo chef asked in his creepy creepo voice. Chef Creepo haha I need to jot that down. Zach shook the Chef Creepy-pants hand. "Deal." The creepy chef left and Zach looked up to my window. I froze staring at him which felt like centuries. He just stood there staring back until a child threw a snowball at him. "ALRIGHT KID GET OUT OF HERE!" Zach yelled motioning for the Zachbots to attack the kid which I recognized as T.D's best friend, Corey.

"SEE YOU LATER BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER." Corey ran into our house laughing. Zach shook his head and walked back inside. He had to be lonely.. poor guy. Donita didn't want anything to do with him and she was apparently with Martin. I smiled and ran downstairs.

"Hey mom can I have some cookies?" I put my coat back on and took a sticky note and scribbled on it. "Oh sure hon." She wrapped a few in a small goodie back and set them in a small basket. "Is there a reason why you want them?" I took the basket from her .

"Yes there is." With the basket in my hand I ran across the street to the Varmitech residence. I sat the basket in front of the door, pressed the doorbell, and ran. "Brats I have told you for the last time-" Zach stopped and looked down at his feet. It was a basket... full of cookies... He picked it up and looked around to see who sent the lovely gift. He looked up at my window where I was watching him and we both smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

T.D squinted as he looked up at the huge glass building. It formed a triangle at the top and it took up 7 blocks. The sign said 'Skyline Aquarium' which wasn't new to him. He passed the bigger than life fish haven on his way to school. It had to be auctioned since Mr. Dunphy, the owner, was retiring in two weeks. Mr. Dunphy could be defined as a pretty nice guy... he wore spectacles and had snow-white hair that was neatly slicked back. Goofy yes, but very kindhearted.

"TODD I SAID DO NOT RUN OH MY GOSH." I ran up to him panting. "You could fall and-"

"Yeah yeah break my leg or my arm or fall in the road and be smooshed." He grumbled and kicked a small stone which skipped into a drain pipe. I sighed and ruffled his hair and headed into the aquarium.

Mr. Dunphy was in his office talking to three people. The blinds were down so you couldn't see them, only their dark outlines. Maybe he found someone to buy this place. I picked up a clipboard that was sitting down on the wooden lobby table. It had every species of aquatic life that was in this place. Their feeding time and what each one ate had also been listed.

"I am so glad that I found someone who would buy this." I heard Mr. Dunphy chuckle and open the door. "So sorry Dani I will be with you in a minute." He walked out talking with some guy wearing a chef hat. Oh... great... it was creepo chef. Way to go boss you sold a ton of fish to a crazy chef. Congrats on making the worse decision ever.

"Oh excuse me darling."

I turned around and frowned. It was Donita. The fashion designer who uses animals for her clothing lines. Oh what joy, a crazy chef and a fashion fad. I wonder if Martin knows what his girlfriend is up to...

"Hi Donita." I faked a smile. Ha, I should get an Oscar for my act. Of course nothing good ever happens to me so I better just forget my acting career.

Donita put her hands on her hips and smirked back. "I see you're doing well yellow." (I hate it when she calls me that)

"I am. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Oh my dear Martino likes to see the whale thingie. He's around here somewhere."

"It's a KILLER WHALE. Her name is Flip."

"Well excuse me. Gourmand come, we have to go." She held her head high, huffed, and walked into the under water tunnel which led deeper into the aquarium. Gourmand who was apparently the creepo chef rolled his eyes.

"After we check this place out then can we finish planning?" He peeked his head back into the office.

"Yes Gourmand we will." Zach walked out typing on some little device. Oh wait that was his phone. I think. Or it could be something that kills us all. I never know with that guy. I crossed my arms and stood beside Mr. Dunphy.

"But sir you know what they'll do to the-"

He held his hand up to silence me.

"Miss Microtel I know you care but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

I glared at Zach. "I already know that book too well."

"Please learn to cope with the three for the next two weeks." Mr. Dunphy looked tired and pale. Poor guy worked so hard to keep this place up. I guess I could. As long as creepo stayed a good 67 feet from me. I nodded. "Yes sir"

He smiled warmly and walked off to inspect the tanks. Gourmand tapped on the glass which held a few seahorses . I started walking to the storage room so I could give the food to the trainers.

"Oh hey wait up."

Great it was Zach... probably trying to trick me into helping him with his stupid plan. I stopped and waited for the thin and pale villain. He finally caught up and gave me a cute, flirty smile. Bet I could stop that if I told him I was the one who socked his face with a snowball.

"So where are we going sweetheart?" Zach kept smiling which made my stomach turn into a knot.

"To.. t-the storage r-r-room." I stuttered. Oh man...I am so stupid. I gave myself a mental facepalm and kept walking. All those feelings came back just beacuse of his stupid smile. That utterly stupid smile I adore so much. I opened the storage room which was a huge warehouse full of wooden crates. They held food, equipment, and other odd and ends to help take care of our beloved creatures. By our I DON'T mean the troublesome three. I walked down the long rows of crates, scanning the area for section 4. It held the equipment that our trainers needed.

"Ugh I think they moved it." I grumbled hitting my dying flashlight I picked up when we walked in. It was dark and damp in the huge building.

"If you get scared you can hold my hand." Zach stood close to my right side grinning. Why can't this beatnik goofball keep his hands off of me? Seriously I hope he was trying to get into my knowledge of this place and the animals instead of trying to get in my pants.

"Zach if I wanted to hold your hand I would have grabbed it when we walked in."

"Hey I'm just trying to help."

" No if you wanted to help you would stop whatever you and your lackeys are up to."

He gave me a cold look. "That's not your business princess. "

"Well it is Mr. Varmitech. I care about Mr. Dunphy and this place."

"If you cared you wouldn't have left us."

Ugh. I rubbed my head and kept walking. He became more and more annoying every minute. I understand now why daddy almost shot Zach when I first brought him home.

"Zach I had to. I wanted to make something of myself like you was. I'm stupid and useless."

Zach put his arms around me and held me tight. "No you're not.. you're as useful as anyone."

I buried my face into his sweater hiding from reality. He really needed to tone it down with the cologne. I'll tell you a secret... I wish we could stay like this forever. (well not in a damp storage room the place gave me the chills)

"Thank you Zach." I sniffed and hugged his neck.

He smiled and brushed a strand of my hair out of my face. "You're welcome."

Zach hugged me close and did something that really shocked me... he kissed me. He has to lean down since I was incredibly short only reaching his shoulders. Kissing him back, I wrapped my arms around him and brushed my fingers through his coal, black, shiny hair. The huge amount of hair gel he used made it slick. He picked me up and carefully set me on a crate so he didn't have to lean over. His mouth again joined mine and I let his hands slide up into the back of my blue Skyline Aquarium shirt. Zach pressed his mouth harder against mine and held me closer to him.

"Hello?"

We both stopped. I jumped off the crate and slid between the rows to the entrance. It was Martin... with a stuffed turtle on his head. I bet Donita made it for him, I admit that was adorable.

"Oh what Martin?" My heart was pounding. Dangit I told myself I would never do that again.

Martin rocked back and forth on his feet. "Can I help you with the animals? I mean if you don't mind."

"Oh no sure! I need the equipment first and we'll go check on Flip." I patted his shoulder. Martin may be the sweetest guy I ever met. How in the world could Zach ever hate this sweetie?

"I'll go get them." He rubbed the turtle that was resting on top of his head.

Zach walked out not too happy to see Martin.

"Oh hello blue boy." Zach crossed his arms daring the Kratt brother to say anything.

"Hi Zach."

Zach walked off ordering his robotic minions to do something productive. Martin grinned like a little boy in a candy store. Which he would if he was in a candy store.

"You should stay away from Zach you know. He is trouble." Martin said as he rolled the crates into the main hallway.

"You're dating . She's as worse as Zach."

"No, she said she'll change."

"Honey people never change."

Martin shook his head smiling. "Nevermind that. Let's go check on Flip."

We strolled past tanks holding starfish, piranhas, dolphins, and any other majestic, underwater creature you could dream of.

"Flip is gone." I froze as I stared at the huge tank that contained the killer whale. If Gourmand, Zach or Donita did something-"

"Maybe she was transferred." Martin suggested. He knew I was upset. Oh I was more than upset.

"Martin Flip is pregnant she can't be moved she's due this week."

Martin blinked a few times and tapped on the glass.

"Maybe we just can't see her."

I shook my head. "Let me find Mr. Dunphy. Oh wait he went off to get the deed to this place." I put my face in my hands. Mr. Dunphy why did you sell to those heartless crazy people? I shouldn't be saying that since I was making out with one not too long ago. Wow what is wrong with me? I almost married Nate and he cheated on me a week be fire the wedding and I have countless other jerks who I was with. Including the serial killer which was a very bad mistake. I hurried to find one of the villains. Donita was sitting at a table doing her...nails.

"Donita where is Flip?" I sat in front of the fashion designer.

"Darling that's not your business go play with the fish."

"Well darling it is. I'm her keeper and I take care of her. Where is Flip?"

Donita tapped her chin thinking or pretending to think.

"I think the whale is being transported somewhere. Go to the-"

"Shipping deck?"

"... Uh huh whatever." She continued working on her nails.

I ran to the shipping deck which was guarded by Zachbots. They stood motionless nit daring to disobey their master. I giggled because I thought of them as Zach's children and that they called him daddy. Hee hee I need to grow up. Walking up to the bots I smiled.

"I really need to go in there so if you could.."

The Zachbot beeped and flashed its red eyes.

"What do you mean I can't?"

It beeped again.

"Because Zach told you to I know."

Another Zachbot floated beside me.

"Yush daddy said not to let the blonde woman in."

I stared at the Zachbot. It freaking talked. They never ever talk. Just robot language Zach somehow understood. Hee hee the microwave called Zach daddy. My head canons totally rock.

"Well I'm Danielle and I need to be in there."

"I'm Charlie and daddy said not to let the hot blonde in."

"I'm actually a red-head." I lied.

The Zachbots moved out-of-the-way and Charlie floated back to its post. These things are stupid. I ran in and looked around. There was no sign of Flip.

"Now Barbie you really need to keep your pretty self out of our way."

It was Gourmandd. He was standing to the side beside Zach.

"MY NAME ISN'T BARBIE. Plus where's Flip?"

"We sent the thing off to the Varmitech industry building." Zach gave a hatred look at his robots.

"Zach you are such an idiot the 'thing' is pregnant and she needs to be near a professional. "

"Well that's too bad honey." He shot me one if his flirty smiles. I better keep my guard up or I'll fall for the guy again.

I went back to the lobby and I was enraged. Flip needed me. She only trusted me and I let her down. That will soon change. I planned on breaking in the Varmitech building and saving Flip. Martin could help me. He was on a bench hugging on Donita... ugh nevermind she won't let him out of her sight. I was on my own.


	3. Chapter 3

"T.D can you walk yourself home?" I picked up my jacket. It was closing time but our janitor, Joe, stayed late to clean and close up.

"Why?" T.D adjusted his red scarf.

"I have to do something just go home." I headed out the door.

"Fine but you owe me." He walked down the block.

I watched him until he disappeared into the thick fog. I shivered and headed to the Varmitech building. It was the tallest building in the entire city. The logo was a grey circle smacked with a huge red V in the middle. My plan was to sneak in and figure out where Flip was. Getting in there would be difficult... unless I toyed with Zach and made him think I wanted to see him. I groaned. I totally did not want to do that. The storage room incident was enough for today, but I had to save Flip. Taking a deep breath I opened the glass door of the V-tech building ready for my doom.

The lobby had a dark grey floor with red swirls embedded in it and the walls were black. There was a few pictures hanging of his degrees and awards. The roof was also black with beautiful golden-colored lights hanging from it. The furniture was of course.. black. Red velvet pillows rested on two couches where I suppose Zach's clients waited. There was a few tables and lamps scattered here and there.

"Ahem may I help you?"

I turned to see an older woman looking at me from her desk. It was Zach's secretory, Mrs. Jones. She was around her 50's and Native American. The woman wasn't very friendly.

"Um I need to speak to M-mr. Varmitech."

"Alright I'll see if he is in a meeting." She turned away from me and dialed his office phone number.

"Mr. Varmitech there's a young woman who wants to see you... no I don't know why..."

She flipped through some files. "Listen I'll send her with the Turner order and you can see what the chick wants." Mrs. Jones hung up and pulled a file out of the cabinet.

"Go to the top floor and give this to Mr. Varmitech. He can see you" Handing me the file she pointed the way to the elevator. I pressed the top floor button and sighed. It would have been nice if Martin could have helped me. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. He had to help me.

"Helloooooo Martin here."

"Martin come to the V-tech building. Something fishy is going on."

"Dani you spend hours with fish so that's not usual." I heard him chuckling.

"NO. I mean they're doing something to Flip. I don't know what..."

"Alright I'll be there if you flip out." He laughed. "Haha get it? Flip out?"

I blinked and pressed the end call button. I didn't get it.

The elevator came to a complete stop, dinged, and the doors opened. I walked out clenching the file to my chest. Was I nervous? Heck yeah! This guy had freaking robots, lasers, and he can use animals to do anything he want. Well that wasn't what made me nervous. Like I would ever tell a soul what was tying my heart into a pretzel.

There was a door with a nameplate on it that said 'Zach Varmitech'. I held back a laugh since I had a marker in my jacket and I could have easily wrote Varmytech. Hee hee Varmy, oh that was brilliant. I knocked on the door trying not to throw up.

"You may come in."

I opened the door still holding the file to my chest. Okay I think I am gonna throw up. Zach was sitting at his desk with his hands placed together. When he saw me he looked very pleased.

"Well there's my angel face." He gave me a loving smile. Oh no now I think he's being serious about 'us'. He was being nice now. That's really bad.

"Your... secretary wanted me to give you this." I held out the file to him. My hands were shaking.. because it was... *cough cough* cold. Yeah it was cold in there. Heh I really should get something for my amazing acting.

Zach took the file and placed it in one of his desk drawers. "So why did you want to see me?" He looked up at me with his sparkling green eyes.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Earlier I wanted to strangle the evil inventor, now I wanted to...

"Are you okay?" Zach was now in front of me with his hands on my shoulders. He had a concerned look on his face.

"I-i-i... w-was wanting to see Flip she needs to b-be back with u-u-us." (God help me from acting like a total moron)

"Well your whale thing is perfectly fine. It's late and freezing. Let me drive you home."

My face grew hot, I knew I was blushing.

"I... uh.."

"Come on Dani we live on the same block." He smiled. "It's my pleasure."

Oh sure I bet it would be your pleasure...pervert.

"Fine." I gave in. He could drive me home, but that was it okay?

"I'll get my coat and keys." Zach walked off leaving me in his office. I stepped over to the window looking out. The city was gorgeous at night.

THUMP.

I jumped and pressed my face to the glass. It was Martin. He had a grappling hook and somehow swung over to the Varmitech building climbing up it. Sadly the Kratt brother smacked into the window and lost his grip on the rope. Now he was in the garage bin. The trash was took out on Fridays... it was Thursday.

I giggled at my friend's attempt at helping me. Poor Martin just lost it. (Oh no now I'm doing puns)

"Ready to go?" Zach stuck his head in the office wearing his trench coat and holding his keys.

"Sure."

Zach turned off the lights and closed up his office. When we walked outside the wind was blowing, I don't mean a slight breeze I mean really blowing. The snow covered everything. You couldn't even see Zach's car and it was black. I don't remember how long it took us to get to his car.

"So you wanna build a snowman?" Zach chuckled turning on the car. I opened my mouth to say something mean but I started coughing violently. Oh please don't let it be back...

"Here sweetie." Zach handed me a tissue from his pocket. I coughed into it and saw there was blood on the tissue. Yep. My tuberculosis was definitely back. Nope I am not going through the hospital visits and aggressive medicine again. It wasted my time when I could be helping the aquarium.

"Are you okay?" Zach had his hands on the steering wheel but kept the car in the parking lot. Probably waiting to see if I needed to be rushed to the hospital.

"Um yeah just a cold." I faked a smile holding back another violent cough. Zach gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"I KNOW you Danielle I can tell that you're lying."

"Well if you know so much answer your own questions. "

He sat there staring at me as if he was actually trying to figure me out.

"Let me take you to the hospital. "

"NO. Just...just take me home.."

He signed and pulled out of the parking lot. I wonder if Martin got Donita to get him. Probably not since he smells like rotten everything now..

I leaned my head against window and closed my eyes.

I must have fell asleep since when I opened them I was in a bed. This wasn't my bedroom. The sheets were a dark velvet color and the walls had a dark shade of grey. I sat up and noticed I was wearing a silk pink gown. Someone took my clothes. Ew...which meant someone changed me. I stepped out and peered into the hallway. I hear voices whispering but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Great someone kidnapped me and took my clothes. I glanced at the clock. It was midnight.

"Martino I told you she's fine honey." It was Donita. Oh god please I hoped she didn't change my clothes. That would be weird. She gave me nightmares.

"How is she going to react when you tell her Flip died?"

Flip... was gone? My Flip? The one I took care of who was in a boat accident? No it couldn't be her.

"I don't know Martin. We moved the animal because it died while giving birth. We didn't want to tell her." Zach sounded shook up. Great he probably took my clothes. Told you he was a pervert.

I sobbed burying my head in the black, silk, pillow. I loved Flip. We did shows together and I was the only one who she let touch her. My little angel was gone.

"What about the baby?" Martin asked. Poor guy was crying too.

"It survived... we'll bring it back today." Zach replied. At least Flip's baby survived...

sighing I curled up in a ball. Fantastic... my best friend just died and my tuberculosis came back. Zach actually cared about me though. He moved Flip because he cared... but I didn't appreciate him taking me to his house. I heard someone walking up the stairs. Zach walked in with a bowl of soup.

"Hi sweetie." He sat beside me setting the bowl on the table beside the bed.

"Hi Zach."

"You heard us talking didn't you?"

I sniffed and hugged him. I really needed a hug. "Zach that was so sweet of you."

He hugged me back. "Don't tell anyone it might ruin my reputation. "

"I promise but you can't have the aquarium."

He stopped hugging me and crossed his arms.

"Well I bought it princess so its mine." God this man was as stubborn as me. Maybe thats why we fight alot.

"Zachhhh you can't just use it for your evil plans."

He rolled his eyes and handed me the bowl of soup. Yay, he brought me chicken noodle soup.. for breakfast.

"I want you to eat and rest." He kissed my head and walked out. Okay now he's being nice and that scared the life out of me. Zach Varmitech was anything BUT nice. When he had crush on Donita he even insulted her.

I set the bowl back on the table. I lost my appetite and my coughing came back. Ugh I wished this would stop. I walked out of the guest room and went down to the living room. Donita and Martin were still here. They sat close together on a small black couch. They looked like a cute couple actually. Zach wasn't with them... I wonder where he went..

"Do I have to carry you back to bed?"

Dangit it was Zach. I turned around and saw him looking down on me grinning.

"No I don't want to rest... I wanna see Flip's baby.."

"Sweetie you're very ill." Zach petted my head. "You can see him when you get better."

Shaking my head I moved away from him. "No I have to see him. Please."

Poor Zach looked like he didn't have any sleep. He probably stayed up all night. I don't think he even felt like arguing.

"Dani I beg you to go rest." He put his arm around me and helped me back to the guest room.

"B-b-but..."

"Lie down and rest." Zach pulled the dark velvet blanket over me. He sat at the edge of the bed. "And you need to eat."

"Zach I can't I miss Flip... and Martin fell in a dumpster last night and my parents are probably worried and I have work to do and-"

I took a deep breathe and sighed. I had a mess load of problems.

"Shhh I'll take care of blue boy and your parents , so you rest."

"My parents won't like it that I spent the night with you." I grinned. My parents would be so mad, but I..I liked Zach... Yes he treats animals terrible but the guy was so sweet to me. Unless I made him mad which I don't plan on doing.

It took a week until I could go back to work.. treatment takes longer but I begged Zach to let me see Flip's baby. The little guy didn't have a mother and he was now MY responsibility. I wasn't going to let him down by letting the triple trouble take him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Zach unlocked the front glass door to Skyline Aquarium. Letting Dani come back probably isn't a good idea. Her health declined everyday but the blue-eyed angel still wanted to come. He smiled thinking of her asleep in his car the _i_night she started coughing. Danielle never left his brilliant mind for a second.

"Zach lemme in its coldddd." I went _under_ his arm and into the main lobby. What was that boy doing? I wanted to see Flip's baby and Mr. Varmy-boi just stood there smiling at the ceiling. Bet he likes the ceiling. It's a nice ceiling. It has fishes painted on it in colors of blue, green, and purple. Aqua colored lights hung from each fish. I like that ceiling.

Zach closed the door and took off his coat. Mr. Dunphy always kept it unusually warm in the lobby.

I rushed to Flip's old tank where her baby was. I peered into the water scanning for the little guy.

"What are you looking for?" Zach stood behind me puzzled.

"Flip's baby you dumbo."

"He's in the nursery darling."

I ran to the nursery not even bothering to thank Zach or let him catch up. I stopped when I reached the bright blue room. There were small tanks to hold offspring so we could give them checkups and things like that. In one of the small tanks was a baby killer whale. I grinned and stood in front of the tank. Flip's baby made a few little taps on the water surface with his tail.

"You are such a sweetie you behave okay?"

He didn't.

Flip's beautiful offspring splashed water all over me and swam in little circles like he just won a race.

"Alright you little stinker." I wrung the water out if my hair. "You just earned the name Splash my friend."

That seemed to please my little buddy.

"Dani I swear if you run again I will-" Zach started ranting.

Splash shot a spray of water at the pale inventor.

"UGH that thing is SO lucky I'm in a good mood." Zach started ranting again. The guy was soaked.

I giggled covering my mouth. "Theres some dry clothes I'll get for us."

We walked out into the employees' quarters which was just a huge locker room with clothes and equipment. We kept extra clothes for when one of our sea pals wanna play 'drench your human friends'.

"You'll have to wear a Skyline Aquarium shirt." I handed him a dark grey one. The only other color was pink and I think he would go naked instead of wearing pink. (Not that I would mind..)

"Thanks... I think." Zach went into the locker room. I changed out of my wet clothes and coughed. Ugh this thing is killing me. I barely had the energy to stand up. I sat down in the floor exhausted. I wished I listened to Zach about staying in bed and resting.

Zach frowned at the Skyline Aquarium shirt. He prefered his black sweater over anything but as long as this was one of his favorite colors he could manage.

"I hate varmits." The ebony haired genius said to no one in particular. The only reason he had put up with them this long was to get back together with Dani. The chances of that relationship working out wasn't looking too good.

I'll admit should have taken Zach's advice. I almost fell asleep twice already.

"Alright I am taking you back to my house." Zach stood in front of me. "And my sweater finally dried."

"I guess I fell asleep huh?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Yes you did." Zach held out his hand and helped me up.

"Can I say bye to Splash?"

Zach wanted to get me back to his place as soon as possible, but he nodded.

"Make it quick."

I strolled back to the nursery yawning. I really wanted to go back to bed. Maybe lay there and cuddle Zach- I stopped and shook my head. I must be really sick if I started thinking that. Although it still seemed like a pretty good idea...

"Hello darling. " It was Donita.

"Hi.."

She walked around me keeping her eyes locked on me.

"You look pale... maybe you should go."

"I am after I say goodbye to Splash."

Donita stopped and fixed her hair. "Martino is with that whale thing."

"Oh that's nice." I smiled. Martin has a big heart, yet he dated a villain. She totally uses animals behind his back. Hey don't expect me to tattle and get in the middle of that.

"I guess if you like your boyfriend talking to a fish." Donita walked off. Sheesh I adore guys who love animals. Stupid me fell for the guy who hates them. I headed to the nursery where Martin and Splash were playing.

"Hey Dani this little guy is cute." Martin patted Splash gently.

"Splash this is Martin."

Splash squirted a stream of water at Martin. Well I'm glad he understands that.

"Oh Splash." Martin shook the water out of his blonde hair.

"Darling if your done if with the fish let's go out to dinner." Donita stood in the doorway. "Okay okay Dee." He hugged her and they both left me alone with Splash.

"Now sweetie I have to go back with Zach.."

Splash swam in little circles making whining noises. He didn't like Zach.

"Don't worry he won't hurt me. I rested my head against the glass. "I love you Splash."

Splash replied with a few tail taps. Hee hee he understood me.

Walking down the long hallway to the lobby took a huge toll on me. I had to sit down in the floor and rest. This wasn't fair. I lost Flip, I'm losing my health, the aquarium and I haven't got to pour hot sauce in Zach's coffee yet. My parents were worried sick.. well just my mom was since my dad really hated everyone. He's the reason I don't have a middle name. Hey, he's my dad and I love him. Plus he is a FBI agent so I guess I get cool points for that.

Greg, my dad, did warn me about Nate. Nate was my ex who left me a week before the wedding... for someone else..

I remember what Zach said about him... "don't let him get close to you.. he'll just sell you lies."

If only I had listened.

I stared at the white wall, watching the reflection of the water play with the dancing shadows as if they were in a ritual. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. Maybe I just saw what I wanted to.

"Dani let us help you up." Oh... there's Zach... my mind grew fuzzier with each passing minute.

Dabio picked me up and headed to the lobby. Huh I wonder where he came from.

"Where you want pretty lady?" Dabio turned to Zach. Okay this guy got himself on my nice list. Wait I don't have a knit list. Did I say nice or knit? Wait... I don't knit...maybe it was dice list.

"Set her in the front seat of my car." Zach was now on the phone. "And Dabio be gentle."

The gentle giant set me in Zach's car and waved bye.

Zach opened the door and slid in the driver's seat. "No Mr. Dunphy she's worse... no not the shark thingie... I mean Dani..." He looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

This must be killing him... I felt awful now. I already felt sick physically but now I started hurting emotionally.

"Mr. Dunphy?" Zach looked down at his phone. It went dead. He had his mind set on Danielle and he forgot to charge the stupid thing. Now Dunphy would think that Zach hung up on him. Oh well.

"Please let me take you to the hospital. " Zach turned out of the Skyline parking lot.

"Do shadows dance?"

Zach blinked a few times but kept his eyes on the road. "What."

"Do. Shadows. Dance?"

"I don't know. That doesn't answer my question though."

"That doesn't answer my question either."

He searched for the nearest hospital. "Well it depends if the owner of the shadow is dancing."

"And what if the shadow has no owner?"

"A shadow has to have a owner. " Zach pulled into the hospital parking lot. Ugh I hated hospitals. If you wasn't already sick, the freezing temperature in them made you sick.

"How about you take me back home and we forget this?" I wanted to go to bed. I haven't slept in three days. My coughing kept me up every night. Zach was a sweetie and stayed up with me.. he tried to help the pain. The guy got less sleep than I did.

"Dani please." He held my hand and begged. "Please promise me you'll go."

"I can't. Splash doesn't have a mother and he needs to be looked after. You and chef Creepo are gonna do something awful to the aquarium. I don't even know what Donita is doing."

Probably Martin... eh oh man I better shut up before I scar myself. Zach placed his hands back on the steering wheel. He didn't know what to do... or what to say.

Yes him and the other two villians are doing something bad with Skyline Aquarium. How could you tell a dying young lady who adored the aquarium that the place wouldn't exist in two days? There's no way you could.

"Danielle please let me take you to a doctor. You can't take care of Splat in this condition. Please I love you."

"His name is Splash." Who names an animal Splat? Only roadkill would have that sort of name. Zach you are such an idiot, but I suppose you could be my idiot.

"Splash, splat, spoon whatever."

"Fine I'll go... but not because you told me to."

"That's fine." Zach turned the car off and helped me out. That day at the hospital was the longest of my life...

...it also may have been my last...

...I wantedto be close to him...

...to the dancing shadows on white walls...

... to the blue glowing waterfalls...

..to the lights that go dim...


	5. Chapter 5

I must have fell asleep in the waiting room... I woke up shivering. Sheesh the room they put me in felt like Anaratica. I wrapped the thin bed sheet around me. The room had a pale, creamy color with two chairs and a table. A curtain was drawn to separate me and my roommate.

"Um hello?" I hoped someone else would reply. I hated being alone..

"Yes?" The other side of the curtain replied. Thank god.

"I apologize if I bothered you, but has anyone else been in here?"

"Well Dr. Asbury has. What's your name hon?"

"Danielle."

"Well Danielle, I'm Flordia but you can call me Aunt Flo."

"That sounds great." I smiled. Ha, I made a new friend. Although I wished Zach was here.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him too. Maybe he just left me here and only used me to get the aquarium. Ugh, I was so stupid. I buried my face in the cotton white pillow.

Aunt Flo chuckled moving the curtain back. She was African-American and had her black hair braided and pulled behind her shoulder.

"All right sugar tell Aunt Flo what's on your mind."

"Did you see if anyone came in with me?"

"No honey I didn't. You came in pretty late last night I think."

"Oh..."

We sat there in complete silence.

"Knock knock." A middle-aged man opened the door and walked in. "I'm Dr. Asbury."

"Hi." Doctors scared me, plus I felt really drowsy so I didn't want to chat.

"You almost didn't make it little lady." The doctor flipped through a clipboard and smiled.

What a shame.

"We gave you some aggressive so don't drive for.. let's say nine days. I want you to rest and if Mr. Varmitech tells me that you moved an inch I'll tie you down myself." He walked out but left the door open.

Aunt Flo raised her eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"I do hope you ain't sleeping with your boss."

"My boss is like sixty. Puh-leaseee." I rolled my eyes. Mr. Dunphy thought of me as a daughter. He wasn't my type anyway.

"Well who's that Varmitech fellow?" She fluffed up her pillow.

I spent the next hour telling my friend everything. Man...Flo sure did love gossip.

"Well honey you just listen to your heart and take care of Sploosh."

Oh. My. Gosh. SPLOOSH?

"Splash."

"Hon I don't swim."

Where is this conversation going?

Zach flipped through a magazine waiting for Dr. What's-his-name to say it's okay to visit Dani. He bought her some balloons, roses and a stuffed bear. Waiting had to be the worse thing to do in a hospital. You don't know if someone is okay. You wait hours and hours hoping for the best only to have your soul crushed by a guy in a white coat. It made Zach sick to his stomach. He couldn't bear to think of that. Mentally shoving tthe image out of his head, Zach waited. He would wait as long as he had to.

I looked at my hand which had a I-V stuck in it. Eck those things scared me.

"Why are you here anyway?" I turned to Aunt Flo.

"Because my husband is stubborn and made me come."

Something we have in common. Except I wasn't married.

"Where is he anyway?" I yawned.

"He went to get the rest of the family."

"That's nice." I closed my eyes hoping I could go to sleep.

"Where's your boy toy at?" I heard Flo snicker.

I opened my eyes and stuck my tongue out. I had a mouthful of comebacks I wanted to throw at her but she'll probably shoot better ones at me.

The door opened and Martin stuck his head in.

"Oh great right room!" He walked in grinning. "I accidentally walked in on someone in labor.. and the other five rooms I will not speak of."

Martin I worry about you. I really really do.

"Is this him?" Aunt Flo looked the Kratt up and down.

"No this is Martin. He's a friend."

"Shame I'm married." She blew him a kiss and chuckled.

"Where's Donita?" I sat up trying to put on a smile.

"She's trying to get Dabio away from the babies. He keeps squeeing over them."

I better stay away from the babies then.

Martin hugged me and headed out the door to find Donita and Dabio. Zach walked past him pretending the Wild Ratt didn't exist.

"Can I come in?" Zach poked his head in.

"No." Aunt Flo snapped her fingers. "Boy we don't let vampires in."

"What."

"Yes Zach come in." I felt better that he didn't leave me. Aunt Flo sure didn't like him.

She should meet Splat.. I mean Splash. Ugh Zach I am so gonna kill you.

"Who's the diva?" Zach handed me an adorable teddy bear and sat in the chair beside me. The balloons had been tied to the flowers and they were placed on the table.

"Zach this is Aunt Flo. Flo this is the Varmitech guy."

Aunt Flo crossed her arms and looked away. If she was well she would have tackled the pale creep.

Zach looked really tired.. he stayed at the hospital all night just for me.

"You should go home Zach.." I held the stuffed bear close to me. "You look exhausted. "

"I will when you can go home." He played with the strands of my hair making a small braid. "Besides I said I would take care of you."

"Yeah but... I get to go home today. I'll call my parents to get me."

"I rather take you to my place so I can keep a close eye on you." Zach took the braid out.

I couldn't tell if he meant that or he wanted to make sure I didn't mess up his evil plan. Whatever the plan was, I knew it meant the lost of Skyline Aquarium.

"You're stubborn. " I muttered.

"You are too. I'm trying to help you Dani." Zach held my hand.

"Oh sure because you 'love' me."

"But I do." He looked hurt by my words.

"No you don't. You want to make sure I don't screw up your plan. You're just like everyone else. They seduce me with lies just so they can get what they want."

"But Dani I mean what I said. I-"

"No you don't... just leave me alone. You hurt me enough." I turned away from the robotics genius with tears streaming down my face. I heard the door close gently. Aunt Flo and I didn't talk for the rest of the day. She sat there and listened to me cry.

Zach sat in his car gripping the steering wheel. She hated him. His heart sank into the leather seat. All he wanted was to be close to her. To love and hold her like she deserved. She used to look at him with respect and love. Now the same angel face looked at him with disgust. Zach slumped down in his seat. Danielle used to be his best friend. They shared everything... until the two graduated.

"I'm such an idiot." Zach hit his head on the steering wheel which caused the horn go off. "Why does this hurt so much?" He lifted his head and blinked. He could lie about the plan. Hmm... Zach got out of the car and headed back to the hospital.

"Sugar that vampire is back." Aunt Flo peered out the window shaking her head.

"He'll go away." I finally stopped crying. I hated crying. Your nose gets stuffy and you have a major headache. Thanks alot Zach...

Zach knocked on the door. "Dani please..."

"Go away... I don't want to talk."

"Yeah go away hoe." Flo opened the door daring Zach to come in.

Zach stood there miserable. His heart was broken, he was tired, and now someone called him a garden tool. Worst day ever...

"Shadows do dance."

"What." I sat up.

"With the water.. you asked if shadows dance.. they do at the aquarium. "

"That means nothing to me now." I took a deep breathe and released it. This had to be the most exhausting conversation I'veI had today.

"We wasn't going to tear down Skyline... just fix it up.."

"And keep Splash?"

"Yes." Zach slid past Aunt Flo and stood beside my bed. "I promise."

"You're still a villain."

"Always will be. I can't change." He brushed my hair out of my eyes. "I hoped you wouldn't care."

"I don't. As long as Skyline is not touched you can do whatever."

"So there's no reason you shouldn't go out with me."

"Well you're a miserable soul, your house is fricking scary, you have emo bots.. must I go on?" I hoped he said no because I ran out of words to describe him.

He chuckled.

"No I know how I am. I just wanted to give it a shot."

"I didn't say you missed."

"It wasn't a yes either."

I leaned closer to him smiling. "But it wasn't a no."

Zach leaned closer, resting his hand on the bed. "I didn't hear a yes."

"Then yes." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Martin walked in wearing a wacky outfit. Donita loved playing dress up with him.

"I'm a monster. "

Aunt Flo patted the cute blonde on the back.

"I can change that sugar."

Martin looked at my new friend wide-eyed and laughed nervously.

"I think I hear Dee calling me.. COMING SWEETNESS." Martin hurried himself out of there.

Aunt Flo pouted and sat back on her bed. "So I don't have to beat anyone up?"

"Uh-huh." I still had my arms wrapped around Zach's neck.

"You ain't listening so I gonna go get me a barf bag." Flo walked out muttering things we couldn't hear. Probably calling Zach a hoe again.

"So can I take you back to my place?" Zach kissed my head lovingly.

"No I have to see my Splash baby." Yep I wanted to see my little buddy.

"Alright I'll check you out of this place and you can change." He stood up. "Unless you want me to help."

"ZACH." I pushed him out the door. I heard him laughing, oh he thinks he's a comedian. The nurse already took the I-V out of my hand so I didn't have to worry about that. I had to worry about Skyline Aquarium. Zach lied to me but I wanted to snoop through his lab and figure out what he was up to. I would contact Martin and Chris later giving them the info.

Operation SkyLab was in action.


	6. Chapter 6

Splash squealed with delight when he saw me walk in the nursery.

"Hi buddy." I dropped a small beach ball in the tank. Splash bumped it with his snout checking it out. He smacked it with his tail sending it off into a baby dolphin's tank. The baby, Sonar, hit it back sending it to Splash. Maybe we should put them in a tank together so they could play one day.

"Oh you two are goofy. " I smiled at the two

"Dani hon we need to go." Zach somehow snuck up behind me and hugged me from behind.

Splash and Sonar made soft hissing like noises. They really hated Zach. Zach hugged me tighter. I knew the sea besties were scaring him. Everything scared him.

"Bye Splash. Bye Sonar you two behave for momma okay?" I waved at my precious babies. They chirped with delight and continued their beach ball game.

When we finally reached the dark Varmitech house I was ready to put Operation SkyLab into action. Zach unlocked the door and hung his coat up. When Zachy-boo goes to bed I would break into his lab. It sounded easy since Zach hasn't slept in three or four days.

"Umm aren't you tired?" I sat in the kitchen where Zach was making coffee.

"No I have papers to sign.." He sat in his office chair and picked up a pen.

Dangit.

"Well you could do that later." I sat in his lap and rested my head on his chest.

"Well well, I could."

"Uh huh." I didn't like seducing people for things but I guess I'll have to. As long as it didn't lead into anything other than a make out session I could handle it.

Zach nuzzled my neck and ran his fingers through my hair. "I think my work can wait."

"First you have to show me your lab."

Zach stopped and glared at me.

"Is that a new term for-"

"No no I mean your LAB."

"Oh why do you want to see it?" He looked puzzled.

"Um... I.. I think labs are hot?"

Zach still looked confused. "I guess you can later. Maybe."

I pulled his sweater so he would lean down and I kissed him. That kinda went on longer than I expected. I just wanted in his lab. The next thing I knew we were on his leather black couch making out.

I heard his cell phone go off. We immediately stopped and he fished it out of his pocket.

"H-hello?" Zach tried to catch his breath. "Oh no I was... running. Yeah I can go.. right now? Okay okay... bye."

I sat up hoping he would leave so I could go through his lab. Heh heh.

"I have a meeting in Italy." Zach fixed his hair. "Will you be fine alone? There's a few Zachbots around to keep you company."

"Oh yeah." I smiled. This was great. Ha. I won this round sucker.

"Okay." Zach grabbed his suitcase and coat. "I'll be back tonight." He gave me one last kiss and left to his jet. I impatiently waited until it disappeared into the sky I and ran to the basement.

"Let's see." There was a huge door with a big red V on it. It looked like the doors on Zach's jet and company building.

I pushed on the cold, hard metal. It didn't budge.

"Passcode please."

Wait he didn't say anything about a code.

"Passcode?"

"Denied."

Ugh hamster waffles...

"Wild Ratts?"

"Denied."

"HAMSTER WAFFLES."

" Like totally denied."

Hmm...

"Dani is so amazing. "

"You are a sad little lady. DENIED."

Okay I'm mad. This security robot is making me mad.

I opened the main circuit breaker and turned the power to the basement off. Now the lab door was wide open.

"Wow." I gawked at how impressive this place was. Wires hung from the ceiling. Tables had papers and metal parts scattered on them. There were tanks filled with green, bubbly liquids. I did not want to know what they held. I walked over to the filing cabinet.

Nothing. It was cleaned out. Completely empty.

I closed the cabinet and hurried out of the lab. I turned the power back on and ran to the living room. Oh no ...oh no Zach took the files. I hoped he didn't know my plan. I walked to the living room.

Zach stood there holding the files. The meeting turned out to be a lie.

"Looking for these?"

"Zach give them." I took a step toward him.

"Nu uh uh." Zach waved a finger at me. "Zachbots are every where my dear."

"Oh of course." I bit my lip and watched the Zachbots block every escape route.

"I do hope this doesn't ruin our relationship. " Zach motioned for the Zachbots to tie me up in a chair.

"Such a shame you couldn't see the fall of Skyline." Zach caressed my face with the back of his hand. To think I still loved him after he tied me up.. oh wait I need to rephrase that.

"You lied to me." I turned away from my heartless boyfriend. "What are you up to?"

Zach seem pleased that I had interest in his plan.

"I am so glad you asked gorgeous. " He turned my chair around to a huge monitor.

"First we will use the animals for fashion, tech,blah blah you get that part." He clicked a button and a huge blueprint of a factory appeared. "I will build the biggest Varmitech industry factory on the planet!" Zach laughed and turned off the monitor.

"Wow that's a stupid idea."

"WHAT. NO... NO IT'S NOT."

"It is. Let me loose and I'll forgive you."

I smiled sweetly. The rope was really tight and it grew harder and harder to breathe.

Zach frowned and loosened the rope. I wiggled out of the rope.

"You knew I wanted the files didn't you?" I let the rope fall to the floor.

Zach locked the files in a safe, away from me. "I knew."

Hamster waffles... well I gave up.

"Sooooooo are you gonna kill me?"

"No I meant it when I said I love you."

Hamster waffles. Okay maybe I could drug him-

"Dani."

"What."

"Stop talking out loud."

I wonder if he heard me think about us finishing our make out frenzy.

"Dani."

"What."

"Shush." Zach went upstairs to his bedroom probably going to bed. Stupid hamster waffles I wanted to cuddle him.

The Zachbots were still blocking the door. Zach threw my phone into the safe so I couldn't call Martin. Who knows what he's doing... probably Donita. OH MY GOSH WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. I shook the mental image out of my head. I headed down to the basement to look for clues in the lab again.

"Passcode please."

Ugh not this again.

"Your mom." Heheh.

"I do not have a mother. Denied."

"Hoe." Okay it was making me mad.

"You're the hoe. Denied."

I grumbled and walked over to the circuit box. Itwas locked. Ugh...great.

"Please?"

"Beg. Denied."

A stupid computer was making me beg.

"Please let me in." I got on my knees and begged.

"Only Mr. Varmitech can come in. Denied."

I stood up and opened the security box, snipped the wires with a pair of scissors I found on a table nearby. The security light died out and the door opened. Zach your technology had flaws honey. He needed to fix them.

"Alright let's see... what would I do if I was Zach?"

Probably pace around trying to figure out how to destroy the Wild Kratts. I walked around in a circle.

Nothing.

I turned to a tank which held a Zachbot... but.. this wasn't a Zachbot. It had a round, gray, head and electricity held it's hands to it's body. The body was rectangular and had a large, red, V printed on the front. It floated just like the other robots... but it had this sinister smile.

I tapped on the glass, curious to see what the odd creation would do. It didn't move at all.

"Hey I told you to stay out of here." Zach stood in the lab doorway in his bathrobe.

"Dude you're naked."

Zach blushed and tied his black and red bathrobe closer to him.

"I just got out of the shower."

"Uh huh fruitloop. What's this thing?" I tapped on the tank again.

Zach walked over to the tank and flipped a switch. The green water drained out revealing the eerie robot.

"This is Virtual International Reboot Unit Seven. I call him Virus."

"He is broken or something?"

"Eh you can say that. I need to reprogram him. He likes to torture and take human lives."

Zach shrugged. "Now you get out of here missy."

Great now I have nothing. The aquarium would be demolished along with my hopes of getting out of here. Unless... no that was out of the question. Virus couldn't help me. All he wanted was to hurt people.

"YOU BROKE MY SECURITY ROBOT." I heard Zach yell. He scares me.

"WELL IT TICKED ME OFF." I snapped back. The stupid thing started it first. I walked out of the basement. Zach might have the key to the safe in his bedroom. I headed up the stairs. There were dozens of doors. Figuring out which one was Zach's bedroom would be hard.

"DANI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"NOT YOU."

"OH YEAH HAHA VERY FUNNY."

I opened a door and looked in. It contained a desk, chairs and a filing cabinet. I closed the door of his home office and walked to another door. Okay there were too many rooms here. I gave up and went back down stairs.

"Zach give me the papers." I demanded.

"No. Excuse me while I'll go change." Zach went upstairs. I could have followed him, but no. Just forget that.

A few minutes later Zach came down the stairs fixing his sweater sleeves.

"Now what should I do with you?"

"Let me go."

"No." He cupped my face with his hands. "You'll learn to like it here."

"Zach I do. But I want to save Splash and the aquarium. "

"I don't know why you love that dump so much."

"It always made me happy. I never had to deal with abuse there."

"Dani your dad doesn't abuse you."

"No I was talking about Nate and those other guys I dated."

I looked away from him. Zach only knew Nate cheated on me. He didn't know about the physical or verbal abuse I received from the guy. I only stayed with Nate because I grew scared of him. Yes he gave me multiple bruises and scars, but I took it anyway.

"Dani it's business. I have my company to think of."

I thought for a second and then it hit me.

"I'll trade you the Microtel company for the aquarium. "

Microtel was Varmitech's biggest rival. It was a huge hotel company and we started doing resorts. If Zach took it over he could make Varmitech the biggest industry ever.

"Well since that is a business deal.." Zach walked over to the safe. "Alright it's a deal."

He opened the safe and gave me the deed to the aquarium.

I gave him a huge hug. "Oh thank you Zach. I'll give you the Microtel files tonight."

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I didn't think we were going to rush into things sweetheart."

"I will hit you."

Zach got the Microtel company and transformed it into Varmitech resort. I happily took care of Skyline Aquarium and watched my Splash grow. Martin and Donita continued dating. Gourmand opened a restaurant in Varmitech resort which became a huge success. Mr. Dunphy retired and took a trip to Europe, he would later come back out of retirement to be a trainer for our dolphins. My tuberculosis wouldn't come back for a long time.

"Hey Dani." T.D snickered and threw a snowball at Zach and me.

"TODD!." We yelled at my immature brother and ran after him. Everything was finally perfect.

Until the day Zach asked me to marry him...


End file.
